Clarkson
Clarkson, played by Joel Brady, is a government revenue agent in the Bureau of Prohibition under the command of Nelson Van Alden. He dies from burns sustained in the warehouse explosion caused by Owen Sleater. Biography Background Clarkson has family in Montana. Season 2 He mistakenly gives Rose Van Alden a pamphlet that he believes to be a Christian tourist guide to Atlantic City. ("21") Clarkson suspects Van Alden of corruption. He follows him to a meeting at an out of town warehouse. Clarkson convinces Sawicki to check the warehouse with him. The two drive out to the warehouse and Clarkson goes to open the front door. As he approaches the building a bomb inside goes off and he is badly injured. Sawicki had been circling around to the back of the building and is unscathed. He carries Clarkson back to the car to get Clarkson help. ("What Does the Bee Do?) Van Alden visits Clarkson in hospital. Horrific burns cover Clarkson’s right side and he is unconscious. Supervisor Elliot and Agent Sawicki enter shortly after Van Alden. Elliot blasphemes in shock and Sawicki tells Elliot that he had not exaggerated Clarkson's terrible injuries. Elliot marvels at Clarkson's survival and Van Alden professes that it is due to Clarkson's faith in God. Elliot blasphemes again; observing that Clarkson has a one-sided relationship with God. Van Alden asserts that Elliot's blasphemy is an insult to Clarkson's faith and supports this thinking with Clarkson's doctor's admission that his fate is out of their hands. Elliot has no reply so Van Alden begins a prayer for Clarkson. The other agents remove their hats to join him but Van Alden is interrupted as Clarkson gasps for breath and awakens. Van Alden touches Clarkson’s fingertips as they are the only un-burnt flesh on his right side. Clarkson looks at Van Alden and says “I see you, I know what you did.” Elliot asks if Van Alden understands Clarkson's words. Van Alden excuses himself, claiming he will fetch a doctor. Outside the room Van Alden braces himself against the wall and covers his mouth. He then notices the ceiling light at the end of the hallway flickering. This encounter causes Van Alden to confess his guilt to Rose. ("The Age of Reason") Van Alden returns to Clarkson’s bedside where Elliot is sitting vigil. Van Alden explains his long absence as a visit to the chapel. Elliot tells Van Alden that a message has been sent to Clarkson’s family in Montana. A nurse treats Clarkson’s burns as Van Alden praises Clarkson's character and admits that he deserves Clarkson’s fate. Van Alden begins a confession to Elliot but is interrupted by Clarkson repeating his earlier utterance “I see you, I know what you did.” The nurse explains that Clarkson is delirious and has been repeating these same phrases to everyone. Clarkson’s rambling progresses and it becomes clear that it relates to a childhood memory rather than to Van Alden's corruption. Van Alden tells Elliot that the conversation he wanted is no longer necessary. As he leaves the hospital room., he is told by the nurse that Clarkson does not have much time left. ("The Age of Reason") Relationships *Nelson Van Alden - Commanding Officer (deceased) *Stan Sawicki - Partner (deceased) *Supervisor Elliot - Division commander Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring characters Category:Atlantic City Category:Prohibition agents